


Symbiotic Mutualism

by whitedatura



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (small ones), Awkward First Time, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tentacles, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, the awkwardness might not be what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedatura/pseuds/whitedatura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is not quite what either of them expected.</p><p>
  <i>Thoughtful confusion was not high on the list of desired reactions when one's boyfriend saw one naked for the first time. In fact, it was decidedly somewhere near the bottom, maybe a step or two above 'runs away screaming.' Not that that had ever happened to him, of course.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiotic Mutualism

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did not get the urge to write Night Vale fic out of my system.

"Ah... hmm."

Thoughtful confusion was not high on the list of desired reactions when one's boyfriend saw one naked for the first time. In fact, it was decidedly somewhere near the bottom, maybe a step or two above 'runs away screaming.' Not that that had ever happened to him, of course.

The atmosphere, which had been charged and intense and filled with the sounds of frantic kissing and clothes being less-than-carefully removed, descended into an awkwardness so profound he wondered if the neighbors could feel it.

They probably could.

"Er," he said eloquently, resisting the urge to cover himself. "What?" He did quickly glance down to make sure nothing had happened between the last time he'd seen his penis in the bathroom and this horrifically awkward moment, but everything seemed to be in order – normal color and size, no pustules, no unexpected hair growth. He'd even manscaped a bit in anticipation of this finally happening – but maybe that was weird? Too much?

Granted, his erection had flagged under the prolonged scrutiny, but he'd started out fully hard before that first melodious 'hm.' He was comfortable enough with himself to admit his cock was of average size and maybe curved a little more to the left than was standard, but it had never inspired _confusion_ before.

What made the whole thing worse was that Cecil still had _his_ pants on.

"Hm," Cecil said again, his head tilting to the right. It might've been cute in any other situation. Not now, though. Definitely not now.

The stylized eye tattooed in the center of Cecil's chest blinked open sleepily, the burnished silver of its outline shimmering faintly in the dim light. The other two on Cecil's shoulders followed suit. The first time he'd seen them, Carlos had rubbed his fingers over the lines until Cecil's fond amusement had turned to something hotter that had ended before it had really begun due to an inconvenient and sudden imp infestation. While still fascinating, like most things about Cecil, now they made Carlos want to put his clothes back on.

"So... that's it?" Cecil asked.

Carlos flushed hot with an exceedingly unpleasant combination of embarrassment, shame, and anger and wished Night Vale would do something _useful_ for once and open up a pocket dimension to which he could disappear and die in privacy. Spontaneous memory erasure would also be acceptable.

Neither of those things happened, so he settled for making a dying sort of gurgling noise in the back of his throat and diving for the rumpled pile of his clothes to yank his boxers back on. He was halfway out the bedroom door – nevermind the fact they were in _his_ apartment, he'd go lock himself in the lab's supply closet where the tarantulas gathered if necessary – when Cecil finally seemed to realize their evening had taken a wrong turn.

"No, no, wait! Wait, Carlos, wait!"

Carlos had no intention of waiting.

The rug had a different idea.

"Ow," Carlos said, face down on the floor. The wall had courteously jumped out of the way, so at least he hadn't hit his head. He rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes with both hands. This could get worse, somehow. It could always get worse.

"Are you okay?" He could see Cecil's concerned face leaning over him through the gaps of his fingers.

"Fine," he muttered into his palms. "Peachy. Great. What guy doesn't love it when his boyfriend sees his penis for the first time and asks if that's it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Cecil said in a rush, long-fingered hands fluttering over Carlos's chest without making contact. "That was so rude of me, I can't – I don't – I'm _so sorry_. Please, please, please forgive me."

Carlos would have been able to resist Cecil's please if he hadn't sounded so genuinely distraught. As it was, he let his arms fall to his sides and looked up at Cecil's face, set in a picture of remorse. Even the eye tattoos somehow looked contrite. He sighed.

"Please come back to bed," Cecil said softly, touching his shoulder so lightly Carlos wouldn't have noticed if not for the tingling zing he felt whenever Cecil touched him. He let Cecil pull him up off the floor and tried to remind himself he was Not Happy with Cecil, no matter how endearing the overly solicitous way he hovered was. They sat on the bed side by side, several inches of empty air between them.

"Um," Cecil said. "Okay. I should explain."

Carlos waited. Cecil fidgeted.

"It would probably be easier if I showed you."

"Okay," Carlos said, though he had no inkling of what that would entail. Was Cecil going to pull out a photographic index of his previous boyfriends and show him their porn star-proportioned dicks? Maybe then Night Vale would see fit to let Carlos die of mortification.

Cecil stood up and shucked off his furry pants to reveal a silky-looking pair of shimmery purple briefs that, under normal circumstances, Carlos would have very much liked to get his hands on.

"Spidersilk," Cecil explained with a nervous laugh when he noticed Carlos looking. "Um. Right." And then the briefs were gone, too.

At first glance, Cecil's flaccid penis looked like a normal uncircumcised penis.

At second glance, it was not.

"Ah... hmm," said Carlos.

Cecil squirmed. The eye tattoos closed.

"May I?" Carlos asked, already half-reaching out to touch, his embarrassment fading as his curiosity grew.

"Uh huh," Cecil nodded shakily.

What seemed to be the foreskin was decidedly _not_ , Carlos discovered as he ran his fingers gently up the shaft. The skin at the tip split under his touch into a myriad of tiny waving tentacles, rather reminiscent of a sea anemone. They weren't long, two or three inches at most, ringing the head of Cecil's hardening cock.

They were quite friendly, Carlos discovered as he tried to touch the normal-looking glans and instead found himself with thready tentacles wrapping themselves as far around his fingers as they could reach. Cecil let out a little whimper. Carlos's breath caught in his throat as he carefully rubbed one with his thumb and it started to thicken slightly and secrete a glistening, pearly fluid.

"Mine definitely does not do that," Carlos conceded.

What would it feel like under his tongue?

What would it feel like if Cecil fucked him?

When Cecil sucked in a breath between his teeth, Carlos realized he'd been speaking aloud, a habit ingrained from too much time spent alone in the lab. Judging by the rapidly deepening flush and the way his pupils had swallowed up his irises, Cecil didn't mind, though he did seem to be momentarily speechless.

Not nearly as cautious as he should have been around something that reminded him of an animal that produced neurotoxin, Carlos leaned forward and licked the bits clinging to his fingers.

The helpless noise Cecil made as his knees buckled and he stumbled into Carlos was certainly encouraging. With bolstered confidence, Carlos tugged and pushed until Cecil was flat on his back and took his cock firmly in hand, noting that the tentacles seemed to have a full range of motion as they bent backwards to pluck at his fingers wrapped around the shaft, leaving smears of fluid. 

"Carlos, beautiful Carlos, I want to touch you, too. Can I?" Cecil murmured, tracing the waistband of his boxers. 

Carlos's cock was clearly back on board with the proceedings, so he nodded. It was so on board it was already leaking a little, a fact which Cecil seemed to find riveting as he pushed Carlos's boxers down for the second time that evening and rubbed his thumb through the bead of liquid at the tip.

The tentacles entwined around Carlos's hand responded with more of their own slickness, making it easy to give a few experimental pumps. Though his brain was rapidly going offline between having Cecil eagerly exploring his cock without any confused humming and the enthused tentacles encouraging him to squeeze harder, Carlos noted that Cecil seemed to have three testicles. He filed that bit of information away for later.

"Am I –" he started, a shadow of awkwardness tangibly hanging over them despite their heavy breathing. "Is it – is it okay?"

" _Yes_ ," Cecil hissed and kissed him hard.

This was much closer to what Carlos had imagined.

Cecil grabbed his wrists in both hands and tugged them upward; Carlos was sure he wasn't imagining the tentacles' reluctance to relinquish their grasp but then Cecil was climbing on top of him, pinning his arms over his head with surprising strength and continuing to kiss him like he was trying to taste his soul.

(Cecil tasted like mystery and the deep plum of the void just before the last rays of the sun slipped below the horizon and a hint of anise.)

Then Cecil stretched out against him, their bodies touching everywhere, cocks brushing against each other and oh _god_ Carlos could feel each individual tentacle as they latched on to him and brought his cock into full contact with Cecil's, clinging and – oh – squeezing –

" _Carlos_ ," Cecil breathed against his neck, dipping further to bite at his shoulder as their cocks slid against each other without either of them moving their hips. Carlos _wanted_ to thrust up against Cecil's warm skin, but he was too aware that doing so could break Cecil's hold and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Cecil," he found himself half-moaning. "Cecil." Pressed against him, Carlos could feel the eye tattoos fluttering open.

Cecil shuddered and breathed wetly against his collarbone for a moment, letting go of Carlos's wrists and burying his fingers in his hair instead. Carlos ran his freed hands down the long, smooth planes of Cecil's back to cup his ass and pull them more firmly together.

One of the tentacles teased at the slit of his cock, dipping inside and making Carlos shiver and gasp, " _Cecil_."

"Carlos," Cecil said in his ear, rubbing his nose against what Carlos suspected was the graying hair at his temple. "I want to make love to you," he murmured with the sort of perfect sincerity that prevented Carlos from balking at the term because Cecil was so _genuine_.

And, as corny as it was, it went a long way toward making up for the painfully awkward start to the evening.

Carlos kissed the sharp line of Cecil's jaw, the only thing he could reach without dislodging him, and wiggled until his spread thighs cradled Cecil's hips, their cocks still slickly bound together, which was much hotter than it had any right to be considering Carlos hadn't even known it was an option ten minutes ago.

"Is this – are you – yes?" Cecil stammered, pulling back slightly to rise up on his knees, the head of his cock and tentacles slipping down to curl around the base of Carlos's cock and stroke over his balls. This time Carlos did arch into the touch, feeling the tentacles gliding lower.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, yes. There's –"

But before he could finish telling Cecil there was lube in the nightstand, the tentacles had positioned the head of Cecil's cock against his entrance and were pushing inside of him, only a few at first before the rest grew bolder and joined in, leaving their slick fluid wherever they touched. Right. No lube required.

But what if Cecil was expecting – "Please tell me that's the same," Carlos said, spreading his legs wider and planting his feet on the bed.

"Yes," Cecil rumbled back, but then every muscle in his body tensed and the tentacles went very still. "Unless there's something internal and unfriendly I should know about?"

Carlos blinked. "Um, no. Nothing like that." He tried very hard not to think about Cecil's past relationships.

"Good." Cecil relaxed, arching forward to rest his forehead on Carlos's chest, his breathing deteriorating into pants as his tentacles picked up where they'd left off, moving and caressing and working Carlos open so slowly, reverently, and then they were holding him open for the blunt head of Cecil's cock to nudge into him and _oh_.

Carlos clutched at Cecil's shoulders, just aware enough to avoid poking the wide-open silvered eyes in the pupils, turning the initial push into a long glide that had Cecil sinking in to the root with a surprised gasp.

"Keep going, don't stop," Carlos choked out. Cecil made a tiny 'ah' noise and vigorously complied.

It felt – it felt fantastic and weird and _full_ and the wriggling of the tentacles inside him should have been off-putting but they were undulating against his prostate with every stroke and it felt _so good_ he couldn't stop moaning.

Seconds or minutes or hours could have passed as they moved together. His cock was leaking between their stomachs, his own pre-come mixing with the glistening fluid left behind by Cecil's tentacles and making everything so warm and slick it was all he could do to not come.

"C–Carlos," Cecil groaned. "Ah, perfect, feel so – ah, I can't, can't, ohhh, let me..."

He somehow balanced himself with one arm without slowing or weakening his thrusts, long-fingered hand wrapping around Carlos's cock and twisting around the head with each pump and Carlos couldn't help crying out with pleasure. "Cecil!"

Cecil's breath hitched and he slammed into Carlos one more time before Carlos felt him come, felt every twitch and shiver as he spent inside him, the tentacles swelling and pressing against his prostate and then he was lost in sensation, his own orgasm crashing through him like a tempest.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked when he was breathing as normally as he could with Cecil collapsed on top of him.

"Mhmm?" Cecil groaned with his face mushed against Carlos's nipple. "Um. I'll be able to pull out in a little while. Things have to... go down." 

Carlos closed his eyes and told himself he wasn't a teenager anymore. (Not that he'd been having sex with anyone other than himself as a teenager, but that wasn't the point.)

A few minutes later, Cecil slipped out and scooted to the side, still using most of Carlos as a pillow. It was automatic to curl an arm around his shoulders and press a kiss into his hair and feel the answering happy thrum vibrate through him in turn.

"I'm so sorry about earlier," Cecil said suddenly, levering himself up to meet Carlos's gaze. "It's just that – sometimes there are surprises and I didn't know what to expect and I was so _nervous_ anyway – mmph."

"It's fine," Carlos said, taking his palm away from Cecil's mouth. And it _was_ fine. Better than fine. He rolled until they were facing each other on their sides and kissed Cecil, his hand coming up to trace the outline of the eye on his chest. "That was, um, good. Really good."

Considering what they'd just done, Cecil's blush was ridiculously endearing and Carlos had to stop himself from saying something he shouldn't. Despite the barren wasteland his love life had been for the past few years, he knew it was bad form to say 'I love you' for the first time immediately following sex. So he thought it as loudly as he could instead.

Judging by the way the silver eyes widened and the smile that curled across Cecil's lips, it might have been loud enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> This was spawned by the thought that maybe Carlos wouldn't be the only one in for a surprise the first time he and Cecil saw each other naked. And then I wrote tentacle porn. Oh, Night Vale.
> 
> (Also, I am on [tumblr](http://whitedatura.tumblr.com) and I've been doing Night Vale fic recs if anyone's interested. :D)


End file.
